dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Trunks
|manga debut = "Dispatch! Time Patrol" |anime debut = "Decisive Battle! Time Patrol vs the Lord of Darkness" |Race = 1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Height = 170 cm (5'7") |Weight = 60 kg (132 lbs) |Date of birth = Age 766Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Martial Artist Time Patroller |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Xeno King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Xeno Vegeta (father) |Counterparts = Trunks Future Trunks Future Trunks (Cell's timeline) Future Trunks (Unknown timeline) }} Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is an incarnation of Future Trunks from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Concept and creation Xeno Trunks was originally going to achieve Super Saiyan 4 during the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, however the developers could not decide on the hair color (purple or black) and so it was scrapped in favor of Super Saiyan God.Cipher's tweet on the guidebook Appearance Trunks dons clothing inspired by various military uniforms from World War I and II. Trunks wears a World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and brown colored laced boots which. Additionally, Trunks also carries a new sword, while wearing these clothes. Xeno Trunks retains his original lavender hair color. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Xeno Trunks' hair grows longer and he keeps it in a ponytail. Personality Xeno Trunks' personality is the same as that of his main counterparts. Biography Background Xeno Trunks went through a near identical life to Future Trunks - albeit he traveled back in time to the world the Xeno incarnations of the Dragon Team inhabited. He notably lived through the Android Saga exactly as his counterpart did."Dispatch! Time Patrol" ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga, shortly after his death at the conclusion of the Cell Games, Future Trunks was revived by the Dragon Balls and headed back to his future, where he restored peace by destroying the evil Future Androids, and then Future Cell three years later. However, soon after, Future Trunks found himself in the Time Nest. Startled, he soon received another surprise as Chronoa appeared and attacked him, he managed to evade her and she explained that his usage of a Time Machine was against the law. After explaining that Towa and Mira were causing trouble, the Supreme Kai of Time decides that Future Trunks can serve as a member of the Time Patrol, and gifts him with his "Xeno Trunks" clothes. Chronoa and Xeno Trunks head to confront Towa and Mira in their hideout, but Mira quickly attacks with an energy blast, terrifying the Kai. Xeno Trunks manages to deflect it with his sword, however Mira sends the Masked Saiyan to combat him, finding himself overwhelmed in his base form by the Masked Saiyan, Xeno Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan and is able to fight on even grounds with him, eventually managing to land a blow that cracks his mask. Mira is enraged by this and transforms into Super Mira, however before Mira can overwhelm Xeno Trunks, he is hit with an energy wave from behind by the Masked Saiyan, whose mask crumbles - revealing his identity as Bardock. Xeno Trunks teams up with Bardock to fight Super Mira, and are able to fight on even grounds with him and eventually overwhelm him. However Towa teleports herself and Mira away before the battle can conclude. After a brief conversation with Bardock, Xeno Trunks heads back to the Time Nest. Chronoa explains the Demon Realm to Xeno Trunks, when Demigra unexpectedly appears. After a brief conversation, Xeno Trunks prepares to fight after Demigra notices Tokitoki. Demigra then abruptly leaves. Xeno Trunks wants to gave after him, but Chronoa says that it would be too much for him, and summons the strongest warrior from Xeno Trunks's memories - Xeno Goku - to aid him for a limited time. Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga Discovering that the Battle of Namek's time has been corrupted, Xeno Trunks travels back to that time with Xeno Goku to fix the issue. Finding that Xeno Frieza has been empowered by the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball, the two aid Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) and when Xeno Frieza is distracted by their combined Kamehameha. Xeno Trunks cuts him in half in the same manner as Xeno Frieza's Death Saucer did in the proper time. When Demon God Towa shows up to take the Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Trunks attacks with a Kamehameha, Mira gets in the way of the attack and is vaporized, allowing Towa to escape with the Dark Dragon Ball. ;Cell-X Saga Soon after the ordeal with Demon God Towa, Chronoa detects two changes in history. Because of this Chronoa decides to split up, Xeno Goku and Chronoa will go together while Xeno Trunks teams up with a new recruit, Xeno Vegeta. They then head off to the altered history, turning out to be taking place in the Cell Games, with most of the Dragon Team defeated with a newly emerged Xeno Cell fused with a Dark Dragon Ball. Xeno Vegeta soon springs into action, defeating Xeno Cell and blowing most of his body off with a Final Flash. However, before he finishes him off, Demon God Gravy arrives and knocks Xeno Vegeta out. Xeno Trunks tries to battle Gravy but is sent back as well. Having no other option, Xeno Trunks fuses with the unconscious Xeno Vegeta into Xeno Vegeks. However, this fusion was unsuccessful against Gravy, Putine and later Cell-X and ultimately defused. But before Gravy could deal the final blow, Chronoa teleports them to her location in order to help against Xeno Majin Buu and the Dark Empire Forces. ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga When Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta were transported via Chronoa's magic to her location. Xeno Trunks immediately saves Xeno Goku from a newly transformed Demon God Xeno Majin Buu. He then transforms into Super Saiyan and holds him off until Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fuse into Xeno Vegito. ;Advent of Mechikabura Saga During the fight between Demon God Xeno Majin Buu and Xeno Vegito, a mysterious individual suddenly arrives and interferes with the fight, saving Xeno Majin Buu. Before any of the Time Patrol could react, Demon God Xeno Majin Buu used this time to escape. Back at the Sacred World of the Kai, the individual appears once more. Xeno Trunks attempts to attack the demon but is stopped by Chronoa, to question him. The demon says that he means no harm, and warns them that Hell is becoming more and more agitated. Though disagreeing at first, the Time Patrol agree to help Chamel by sending Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. Chronoa then transfers all of their injuries onto herself and rests, with Xeno Trunks guarding her while Chamel, Xeno Goku, and Xeno Vegeta, leave to travel to Hell. ;Super Namekian Saga Xeno Trunks and Xeno Gohan travel to another change in history, meeting Towa, Salsa, and a Dark Dragon Ball merged Xeno Lord Slug. Towa forcefully evolves Xeno Lord Slug into his Dark Evolution, a Super Giant-Form. Immediately being overwhelmed by Xeno Lord Slug's might, Xeno Gohan and Xeno Trunks use the fusion dance to fuse into Xeno Gohanks. However, in their fused form they are unable to do any damage to Xeno Lord Slug due to his overwhelming size. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga Xeno Trunks appears with the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm just as Mechikabura is summoning Dark Shenron in order to regain his youth. Mechikabura's subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Xeno Dabura show up in order to hold off the Time Patrol to buy time for the Dragon to restore their masters power. As the battles between the Time Breakers and Time Patrol unfolds, Xeno Trunks heads off along with Chronoa as back up and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 to dispose of the enemy forces. However, he is struck by Dark Shenron's tail and soon after they are all transported back to the Time Nest except for Chronoa. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Xeno Goku and the other members of the Time Patrol are thanked for their work in preserving the timelines by Old Kai when Xeno Trunks notices another disturbance. The Time Patrol head to Age 790 where they witness Gogeta fighting against Omega Shenron. Soon after arriving, their present timeline counterparts, friends and family under a form of mind control attack them. Xeno Trunks ends up fighting against his counterpart self until he notices Towa along with her brother Dabura nearby and demands to know how they got free and whether Chronoa is alright of which he is assured that she is. When Demigra, Chamel and Robelu show up, Xeno Trunks asks Chamel if he is really sided with Demigra and he is told to just draw his own conclusions from observation. Xeno Trunks wonders what Demigra's motives are and if he plans to to unseat Chronoa's position, though Demigra simply expresses that it is convenient to make use of them. Eventually everyone is frozen in place and Xeno Trunks recalls such an ability just as he see's a mind controlled Chronoa hovering above them. In the end, he along with everyone else is teleported away to Demigra's lair by Robelu's magic. The Time Patrol are told by Chamel of the six Hell Gates and that behind each one lies a Demon God who is maintaining a barrier to Mechikabura's Palace and they must all be defeated. Robelu uses her magic to transform Trunks' sword into a Key Sword and instructs him to stay behind to use the key to cut off the barriers power as well as slightly weakening the Demon Gods inside each gate. After everyone succeeds in their mission and returns to the hideout, Xeno Trunks soon notices when everyone freezes in place and turns to see Chronoa floating above. Chronoa realises that Xeno Trunks was not frozen due to him wielding the Key Sword and vows to release more of her power. Entering into her Time Power Unleashed form, Chronoa uses the Time Clock technique, sending a barrage of dark arrows that impale Xeno Trunks. Xeno Trunks while holding the Key views segments of Chronoa's memories as she is defeated by Towa and brainwashed by Mechikabura. Furious, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and charges at Chronoa. Striking her with the Key Sword, he purifies the darkness within her and returns her to normal along with unfreezing the rest in the hideout. Chronoa apologises for everything that she has done though Xeno Trunks tells her that she has nothing to be sorry about. Just then a mass of dark energy comes crashing down upon everyone as Mechikabura emerges a top a nearby tower. Xeno Trunks is the only one left standing which he believes is down to wielding the Key Sword. Xeno Trunks charges in and attacks Mechikabura with his Key Sword only for him to stop it with his fingertip with ease. Xeno Trunks is easily beaten and the sword is taken from him and promptly thrown away. After Mechikabura summons the other Demon Gods and absorbs them to enter into his Time Unleashed, he heads off to the Time Nest. Chronoa asks Xeno Trunks to go after him but before he heads off, the defeated Saiyans give their remaining energy to him which unexpectedly transforms him into a Super Saiyan God. Xeno Trunks and Chronoa appear at the Time Nest where he attacks Mechikabura with his own sword. Mechikabura is impressed by Xeno Trunks' new found power, however before the battle can truly begin Fin - now in his Ultimate Evolution form - arrives to battle Xeno Trunks along with Towa who watches from nearby. Fin launches a volley of blasts which Xeno Trunks has to block to protect the two Supreme Kai, Chronoa uses Freeze to halt the blasts, allowing Xeno Trunks to fight Fin - to which he quickly defeats the artificial Majin after kicking him hard to the ground. Xeno Trunks then charges Mechikabura, but Mechikabura teleports Towa in front of him to use as a shield and Xeno Trunks' sword penetrates her. Mechikabura then forms a black hole which begins to absorb everything around it, including Towa, Xeno Trunks' sword and some of the Time Nest. Trapped, Chronoa explains that Mechikabura has begun to absorb time itself and soon the universe will be ruined. Urgent to find a way out, they suddenly find several chains latch on to them before being yanked out of the dark void thanks to Demigra. Demigra asks where the Key Sword is but Chronoa explains that Mechikabura had obtained it and threw it away. Nevertheless, Xeno Trunks charges in with his own sword with Demigra backing him up and slashes Mechikabura across the chest. However now capable of instant regeneration, Mechikabura heals his wound. Just then the other members of the Time Patrol and Demigra Army arrive through a rift with Xeno Goku in possession of the Key Sword. Chronoa has them buy her some time so that she can recharge the sword and upon doing so, Xeno Trunks takes it up once more. Demigra yanks Mechikabura forward with his chains and Xeno Trunks lands another strike. However this time a large seal baring Chronoa's crest appears across Mechickabura's chest. Xeno Trunks and the others have combined all four of the power of the gods, the power of darkness, the power of light, and the power of time in order to seal Mechickabura away. Xeno Trunks strikes at him one more time, sealing him away in an "Eternal Labyrinth" while Mechikabura screams out, vowing that he will find a way to escape. After Tokitoki restores the Time Nest to it's original state, Xeno Trunks and the others celebrate their victory. Power ;Manga In the Dark Demon Realm Mission manga, during the Dark Demon Realm Saga Super Saiyan Future Trunks is shown to be around as strong as he was when he destroyed Future Imperfect Cell, and by working alongside the Masked Saiyan is able to overwhelm Super Mira, though it is said that he would stand no chance against Demon God Demigra. He soon after trains for half a year with Xeno Goku, and upon encountering Mira again in the Dark Empire Saga, base Xeno Trunks is able to wipe out base Mira with a Kamehameha. As a Super Saiyan, he is able to hold his own against Demon God Xeno Majin Buu. In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, as a Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks is able to quickly defeat the corrupt Time Power Unleashed Chronoa, freeing her from her brainwashing. After transforming into a Super Saiyan God, Xeno Trunks is able to overpower Fin in his Ultimate Evolution form but is still outmatched by Mechikabura. However upon taking up the recharged Key Sword with all four of the power of the gods, Xeno Trunks is able to able to defeat Mechikabura by sealing him away for good. ;Game In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Nintendo Switch), Xeno Trunks as Great Saiyaman 3 was able to make short work of Cooler, beating him with the same attack he used against Frieza. In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks is able to fight off Ultimate Evolution Fin as well as Towa, Dabura, Gravy and Putine in their second Demon God forms all at once. He then goes on to fight Mechikabura in his perfect state. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense' – An ability that allows the user to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Inexperienced Power Up' - Used against Cell. *'Heat Dome Attack' - Used to kill the Cell of his timeline. It is also used as his Super Attack as a Super Saiyan God in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Burning Attack' - The Super Attack of Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Full Charge Burning Attack' - The most powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used by Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes. * - Used by Xeno Trunks as his Super Attack in his base and Super Saiyan forms in Dragon Ball Heroes. * – A more powerful version of the Burning Slash used by Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks as of SDBH4 in Dragon Ball Heroes. He slashes his opponent more times than with the normal Burning Slash, and he fires a more powerful energy blast. * - The Super Attack of Super Saiyan God Xeno Trunks with the fully charged Key Sword in Dragon Ball Heroes. * - The Super Attack of Xeno Trunks as the Great Saiyaman 3 in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan Like his counterpart, Xeno Trunks is able to transform into a Super Saiyan and does so to battle against various enemies such as Mira and Xeno Kid Buu. ;Power Stressed In the past, Xeno Trunks utilized the Power Stressed Super Saiyan forms whilst battling Cell. ;Super Saiyan 2 At some point in Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Trunks was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2. ;Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks is capable of becoming a Super Saiyan 3. As seen in the fourth trailer for Super Dragon Ball Heroes (SDBH4), when Xeno Trunks goes Super Saiyan 3, he has the two thin bangs from his teen and adolescent versions, but the bangs are a little bit longer. In the manga version of the Dark Empire Saga, Future Trunks uses Super Saiyan 3 in the final battle to take down a horde of Demon Realm Soldiers and Shinigami Soldiers to clear a path for Chronoa. Future Trunks is only capable of using this state for 10 seconds.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! chapter 10, Everything will be solved in Hell!! ;Super Saiyan God Near the end of the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Chronoa suggests that the Saiyan members of the Time Patrol perform the Super Saiyan God ritual so Xeno Trunks can become a Super Saiyan God. In this state, his muscle mass becomes somewhat reduced while gaining a fiery aura and red hair and eyes. His long smooth hair also becomes slightly unruly, standing up at the ends. ;Great Saiyaman 3 In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission, Xeno Trunks and Beat acquire their own versions of the Great Saiyaman Suit which are depicted as high-tech suits of armor. While wearing their suits, Xeno Trunks takes on the alter-ego of Great Saiyaman 3, while Beat takes on the alter-ego of Great Saiyaman 4. Xeno Trunks' Great Saiyaman 3 Suit resembles Gohan's suit in coloration and helmet design though it comes equipped with a high-tech sword. Beat' Great Saiyaman 4 Suit resembles Xeno Trunks' though lacks a sword and features the traditional red and yellow color scheme of Beat's clothing. Due to their armored design the suits are apparently more durable and their visors emit a yellow glow. |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Gotenks In Dragon Ball Heroes, when Xeno Trunks performs the Fusion Dance with Xeno Goten they form Xeno Gotenks - who is identical in appearance to adult Gotenks, although he retains some clothes from the fusees, like the black pants and Xeno Trunks's gloves. He also possesses Future Trunks' sword, giving him a different style in combat from his counterpart. ;Xeno Vegeks In the first mission of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, in order to combat Demon God Towa, Xeno Trunks uses Chronoa's Potara earrings to fuse with Xeno Vegeta, resulting in the creation of Xeno Vegeks. His battle armor resembles Vegeta's, and his hair becomes a combination of Trunks' and Vegeta's, with black and purple coloring. ;Xeno Gohanks In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Trunks can fuse with Xeno Gohan through the Fusion Dance, creating Xeno Gohanks. He looks similar to Future Gohanks, though with longer bangs due to Xeno Trunks having long hair at the time, as well as slightly different clothes. Xeno Gohanks was introduced in SDBH6. |-|Equipment= *'Potara' - Xeno Trunks has been given a pair of Chronoa more than once in order to fuse with Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Gohan. *'Future Trunks' sword' - Xeno Trunks' primary weapon. It is the future timeline's Brave Sword according to some sources. *'Key Sword' - Robelu altered Xeno Trunks' sword into the Key Sword - which is used to keep the Hell Gates open. After the Key Sword is fully powered by Chronoa, Tokitoki and Demigra, the Key Sword becomes a glowing blue weapon chained to Xeno Trunks' arm. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Takeshi Kusao Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Xeno Bardock (Masked Saiyan) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Xeno Bardock vs. Mira *Xeno Trunks, Goku (Super Saiyan), and Xeno Goku vs. Xeno Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power) *Xeno Trunks vs. Towa and Mira *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) *Xeno Trunks and Xeno Gohan vs. Xeno Lord Slug (Great Namekian/Dark Giant) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Demon Realm Soldiers *Xeno Trunks vs. Dark Shenron *Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Chronoa *Xeno Trunks vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Perfect state) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Chronoa vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) and Fin (Ultimate Evolution) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Demigra vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) ;Anime *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) and Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) ;Game *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) vs. Fin (Ultimate Evolution) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan God) vs. Mechikabura (Perfect state) List of characters killed by Xeno Trunks *Mira - Destroyed by Xeno Trunks in Age 762 in the manga version of the Dark Empire Saga. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Trunks (Xeno) es:Trunks Xeno fr:Trunks (Xeno) pt-br:Trunks Xeno Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:DBH Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Deities Category:Superheroes Category:Z Fighters